Field of the Invention
The present invention particularly relates to a radiation imaging control apparatus and a radiation imaging apparatus which are suitably used to generate radiation images, and a storage medium which stores programs to operate these apparatuses.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, X-ray imaging systems have been utilized in various fields. Particularly, the X-ray imaging system is one of the important means for diagnosis in medical fields. More specifically, in the X-ray imaging system of the medical field, first, when an X-ray generated by an X-ray generating apparatus is irradiated from an X-ray irradiating unit to an object, the X-ray transmitted through the object is imaged by an X-ray imaging apparatus (so called an X-ray sensor), and thus an X-ray image is obtained. Then, the obtained X-ray image is subjected to an image process and the like, and the processed X-ray image is displayed on a monitor. In the X-ray imaging system of the medical field, the X-ray image displayed on the monitor in this manner is utilized for the diagnosis.
In the X-ray imaging system like this, there is the technique described in Japanese Patent No. 4193444 as the technique of selecting, from among plural X-ray imaging apparatuses, the X-ray imaging apparatus to be actually used for performing imaging.
In the technique described in Japanese Patent No. 4193444, when imaging is selected and instructed on the imaging instruction screen, the types (of the X-ray imaging apparatuses) capable of performing imaging of the imaging region indicated by the reservation information for the imaging are detected, and the plural type buttons respectively corresponding to the detected types capable of performing the imaging are displayed. Then, when any one of the plural type buttons is depressed, the type currently set in the reservation information for the imaging is changed to the type corresponding to the depressed type button.
However, in the technique described in Japanese Patent No. 4193444, the controller for performing the setting of the type to be used for the imaging is communicably connected to the plural X-ray imaging apparatuses via cables. For this reason, there is a problem that it is not easy to make the X-ray imaging apparatuses transportable. Besides, there is a problem that it is not easy to increase and decrease the number of the X-ray imaging apparatuses connected to the controller.